starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Loki
Background Damien Katon (15 BBY - 15 ABY) was born to the aristocratic family Katon on Anaxes. Born to Roko and Sadrina Katon as the youngest of 10 children he is no stranger to competition, having had to fight for recognition in a family unit as large as his where his parents were both members of large families leaving him with 9 siblings and upwards of 30 cousins. The Katon estate on Anaxes, just outside the city of Pols Anaxes, was not small by any means allowing young Damien ample room to roam and explore growing up. His father, like his before him and his before him, was a career naval officer having served in the Republic Navy and then continued his service when it was the Imperial Navy. Growing up his father would regal him of stories of his exploits in the Outer Rim as a younger man chasing down pirates as a fighter pilot on the fringes. Starting early, the Katon family used their influence to get Damien year round classes in the Anaxes Citadel, as well as the occassional internship, starting at the age of 5. When he reached the age of 17 his family once again used their influence to help gain Damien early entrance into the Coruscanti Pilot Institute. Military History Heading to Coruscant's Institute, just down the route from his home planet, he quickly became known for his joy with flying and his mischief around campus outside of the cockpit. Over the next two years, Damien worked hard to become one of the top ranks in his class. However, following the death of the first Emperor he was quickly given an assignment on the command vessel of the Azure Hammer Command based out of his homeworld to ensure order. Over the next 15 years he spent time drifting from command to command where his talents were needed to ensure order. Shortly after being transferred to the Outer Rim Damien was on Kashyyyk when a Wookie uprising caused him to be called into service while on liberty in Kachirho. Unable to get to a shuttle to return to his ship for his fighter he joined up with a local Stormtrooper squad from the garrison and fought alongside them to help put down the beasts. Damien didn't always agree with every facet of the New Order. He did strongly believe in keeping order, and to some extent the superiority of the human race. This would all play out as a part of his demise, when he was captured by ISB for being involved with Danik Kreldin's attempt to overthrow Emperor Vadim. Damien refused to swear loyalty to this new Emperor, so he was executed on the spot by Jal'Dana Rall and with the approval of ISB Director Korynn Fleming. However the shot only nearly killed him. He was revived and sent to reeducation. He has since been sent back to the ranks as a Stormtrooper. Rising in the ranks he is now a Captain and is a lead figure in the 3/2 Marine Regiment. Butcher of Toprawa The first pair of boots on the ground at the Battle of Toprawa, Loki was put in charge of the Stormtrooper response to the Imperial Army's blunder at Nak Shimor against New Republic forces. Through his strategy the Imperials were able to secure the minor cities while the main assualt for attacked the capital and main Republican base. Seeing an opportunity, Damion ordered his Marines to begin taking hostages within the smaller cities. Threatening the garrison commander with the execution of all civilians within those city limits, driving the point home with the execution of 2000 already captured, he was able to secure the planet effectively, taking close to 10,000 Republican soldiers captive. Soon after with the planetary govenor in custody the Imperials convinced the Republican fleet engaged with the Imperial strike force in orbit to retreat. When the govenor was captured, Loki ordered the surviving members of his security team and the entirety of his staff executed. Not long after, Captain Katon issued orders to his Marines to begin the systematic clearing of the capital city. This entailed killing on site 'every rebel the stormtroopers come across.' Medals * Imperial Bliztkrieg Campaign Ribbon